


For You

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [36]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Arrows, Baratheon Tradition, Bear - Freeform, Death, Future Mentions of Rape, Gay, Hunting, Incest, M/M, Slash, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Joffery continues a Baratheon tradition.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He tries to impress bran in his own sick way of "wooing" him but of course hes a fucking psycho while he does it.
> 
> Sorry I'm so late with this prompt. My muse for Bran/Joffrey has been dying down but I'm trying to get it back.

Title: For You

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, and Robert/Stannis.

Characters: Bran Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, and Summer.

Summary: Joffery continues a Baratheon tradition.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Bran felt like he was going to be sick.

He quickly put his hand over his mouth to stifle a scream.

Bran could hear his own heart hammering in his chest even as it echoed into his head. His stomach churned as he refused to straight at the carcass before him.

Taking a shaky breath, Bran then realised that he was holding his breath, easing the air out of his lungs slowly, then the smell hit him, He tried to prevent the bile rising in his throat as the putrid scent invaded his nostrils. Bran tried not to breath, forcing his stomach to hold his breakfast inside as the smell reached his nose. 

"What is that?" Bran whispered.

Joffrey smiled proudly wrapping his arm firmly around his husband forcing Bran to look at the dead mauled carcass of the adult male bear before him. "This is a gift."

"A gift?" If Joffrey heard the disbelief and disgust in Bran's voice he ignored it.

Joffrey smiled leaning down to press his lips against Bran's throat his teeth playfully nipping the soft skin, "One truly fitting of my beautiful husband. It will be skinned for your new fur coat and the meat will be feed to Summer."

"Oh." Bran whispered as tears pricked at his eyes. When his eyes closed he could see the arrows in the bear's eyes or the cut off genitals, and the way his claws were ripped off.

The poor thing was tortured before killed.

"My father hunted for one for Uncle Stannis when they were our age. However uncle Stannis joined him on the trip though, something you're to pure for." 

* * *

Bran wanted to scream, hiss or yell that he hasn't been pure for a long time.

Not with Joffrey Baratheon as his husband.

"It's a tradition of the men of Baratheon to gift they're love a gift worthy of them. Here is mine." Joffrey added pressing a hard kiss against Bran's lips when the boy glanced back towards him.

Joffrey kept his eyes open watching the tears form in Bran's eyes as he tried to break free of the kiss for air but Joffrey held on. He enjoyed the fear that raced through Bran's eyes as he looked at him before releasing him. Summer was standing up but the direwolf knew of the risk of attacking Joffrey.

"Enjoy husband. I shall see you later tonight in my chambers." with that Joffrey turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Bran squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that it was all a dream or a cruel joke.


End file.
